


Show The World Who You Belong To

by memorywolf



Series: I Belong To You [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Peter is 18+ here, Possessive Behavior, Sugar Daddy, mob boss tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorywolf/pseuds/memorywolf
Summary: Peter's pretty low-key in regards to being Mob Boss Tony's sweetheart sugar baby despite how Tony likes for the world to know who Peter belongs to. An allergic reaction to his concealer during a meeting with his thesis supervisors gets the ball rolling in exposing Peter's sugar baby status to the whole university.orTony's marked up Peter in the means of a giant phoenix tattoo on his back that peeks up to his neck and Peter accidentally reveals it and now the whole school knows.





	Show The World Who You Belong To

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm yes my first starker fic and it's this mess of a fic and I thought of it during my thesis oral defence, fun. I wrote it in two days after discussing it in a starker discord. Un-beta'd and also a mess because i accidentally wrote too much for the intro but I can't be bothered to fix it so here we are. I kinda got sidetracked and didn't focus on Peter's tattoo so much as everything else. 
> 
> Peter is 18+ here, how old he is will be left up to your imagination.
> 
> *edited 24/2/2019: i changed the dragon tattoo to a phoenix one following a comment about Tony being more like a phoenix as he had said in one of the iron man movies, so ye*

Peter would say he’s a thankful individual. Sure there’s been plenty of shit things that’s happened in his life, namely his parents, uncle Ben and Aunt May, struggling to make enough to just barely survive but still practically starving; basically anything and everything between when everyone he loved leaving him and meeting Tony. So yes, there had been bad times but, by god, ever since the day he met Tony he could confidently say life was treating him very well and everyday he was thankful for it, for Tony.

Tony Stark, owner of the acclaimed Stark Industries and head of the Maria family. Feared mob boss but at the same time the brightest mind of his generation, or any generation following in Peter’s opinion. A genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Of all those titles one of Peter’s favourite title that Tony held was Peter’s boyfriend, or Daddy if anyone wanted to get technical. Though he may be biased.

You’d think that as a mob boss’ boyfriend, arm candy, boytoy, whatever you wanted to call it, that Peter would pretty much be known wherever he went. But no, such was not the case. It wasn’t as if they tried very hard to hide their relationship, they held hands everywhere, kissed whenever they felt like it and hell even on certain occasions fuck anywhere they wanted. But no, so long as Peter didn’t have Tony by his side he could go anywhere and no one would recognise him.

One of Peter’s theories about it was because of how he was dressed. Normally when he went out with Tony, he’d be decked out in the best clothes money could buy, branded, eye catching, usually plenty of jewellery, along with makeup all perfectly styled to match each other depending on his mood that day. He was pretty much impossible not to look at dangling off of Tony’s arm like that.

But when he went out on his own to uni or meeting up with his friends he was practically a different person. For simpler reasons he preferred to dress simply. He likes how makeup makes him look but they’re also quite the hassle to put on. More often than not he’s dressed in some geeky science pun t-shirt under an oversized jacket and jeans with converses. Occasionally he opts for Tony’s old MIT sweatshirts or those band t-shirts he favours instead of his suits when he’s working the nitty gritty in the lab, those are reserved for when he wants to bring a piece of Tony with him everywhere. But overall he’s as unremarkable as uni students come.

Peter liked it, it meant he could go to university or down the street to grab some starbucks without anyone being weird or anything else that came with being related to a mob. Tony grumbles about it because he’s possessive and wants the world to know who Peter belongs to but grudgingly doesn’t do anything about it because Peter really likes going to university and making friends without needing to tout bodyguards behind him. He knows they’re there but at least they’re not right behind him.

Besides, Tony had already marked Peter as his when he personally, painstakingly, over several long months, inked a gigantic claim right onto his back. A phoenix coloured with red so bright it was like freshly spilled blood and gold so shining it was as if he had physical gold embedded in his skin. Peter loved it, felt so owned with it that for the first few months when he looked in the mirror he swooned. Tony liked to trace with his calloused hands the way the phoenix’s body curved, it never fails to get Peter’s blood roiling.

He’s had a few more tattoos added over the years, one over his heart that read Tony Stark with tiny red hearts surrounding it, some of his favourite sciencey things on his ribs, and the Maria family emblem emblazoned on his thigh.

The only problem Peter found in the phoenix piece, a few years after it was inked on him, was that it was hard to hide it. Normally he’d showcase it with pride whenever he went out with Tony, choosing skimpy spaghetti straps or see throughs whenever the weather allowed. But again, he liked being a normal 20 something when he went to uni and when he hung out with his uni friends. During winters it was fine, layers upon layers and scarves hid the reaching wings just beginning to crawl up his neck on one side and the fire of the magnificent beast that licked the back of his neck.

During summers he either covered the ink with makeup or opted for high collared shirts, which had further enhanced his nerdy look. He’d survived 2 years this way and was on to his third year fully convinced nobody would ever figure out who he was, not even his friends.

Though honestly Peter wasn’t too worried anymore, he’s been living this way of life beside Tony for way too long now to be bothered by the looks or fear. Peter’s sometimes entertained the thoughts of coming to uni on the last day in full Tony’s baby boy Peter gear, imagining the looks on his fellow students and even his lecturers’ faces. It would surely be fun, Peter Parker nerd extraordinaire and Peter Parker mob boss’ baby boy.

Peter snaps back from his daydreaming to tune back into what his supervisor is telling him he could improve on in his thesis proposal, he needs to remember this it was important. Unknowingly one of his hand comes up to scratch at his neck where the makeup is, it’s been bothering him the whole day, he thinks maybe the concealer expired and is reacting badly with his sensitive skin, he really needs to get a new bottle.

His co-marker sits beside him opposite his supervisor, and it’s halfway through the entire defence session that he feels his co-marker staring at him instead of at his supervisor who is still talking. When his supervisor is done talking he looks to his co-marker, thinking he has something he wants to pitch into what the supervisor has already said. When Peter goes to meet his eyes he sees the man’s eyes are not on his face, but instead on his neck. Peter looks down to his hand that was just scratching at his neck a moment ago and sees all the concealer that’s been transferred onto his nails because he’s been scratching all day.

Mentally he’s going ‘oops’ but he’s more amused by the way the lecturer can’t take his eyes off Peter’s neck. “Mr.Thomas?” Peter probes the man who finally snaps his eyes back up to Peter’s. Peter can see shock but no fear, he deduces it was probably just the man being shocked that a nerd like Peter would actually have a tattoo, and not that he’d recognise that little hint of ink anywhere.

“Hm.. yes, as Ms.Fujiwara has said, it would make your study more comprehensive to split this variable into three levels instead of just one.” Mr.Thomas makes good work of looking Peter in the eyes when he speaks, barely betraying his earlier surprise at good boy Peter Parker having a tattoo.

Peter hides a grin as he nods, “Alright.”

As they’re signing his proposal Peter deliberately brings his hand up and shifts his collar a little more to the side to allow the feathers to more than just peek out, grinning to himself when Mr.Thomas’ gaze lingers on it when he’s passing Peter’s papers back to him.

He thanks them then stands and leaves. Before the door even fully closes he hears Mr.Thomas’ voice, filled with surprise, “Peter Parker has a tattoo?” Peter would have loved to linger and eavesdrop but there are other students in the office corridors so he leaves.

* * *

Tony had loved it when Peter told him what happened, and with minimal convincing, more gifts, and a helluva good time on the kitchen counter later Peter was regularly going to classes without concealer on his tats.

Slowly, over the months, he’s swaps out his plain tees to more expensive ones, tiny little Gucci logo here and there, tailored shirts, Burberry coats, Versace bags, Cartier jewellery, thousand dollar shades, more and more, in more shades than nerdy little Peter Parker had ever worn before. His friends noticed, but he never hid the fact that he pretty much had what amounts to a sugar daddy, he couldn’t when the salary of a common uni student couldn’t possibly even begin to afford the most costly of Stark Industries techs.

They didn’t think any less of him, a student’s gotta do what a student’s gotta do, they had said. Ned even seemed envious. He got Tony to pay off their student loans as thanks for being chill with him. Though he didn’t make it a habit to buy gifts for his friends and they never asked for any, happy to live on a uni student budget. Life was great with great friends like them.

The rest of the uni had noticed too. Students give him looks when they pass, he’s read more than a few confessions on the confession page about how nerdy little Peter became fashionista Peter. His supervisor never commented on it whenever he went to meet up with her, she’s probably seen more than her fair share of sugar babies considering she does work in a university.

The funny thing was that people were so focused on his clothes that none of them ever actually noticed the tattoo peeking out on his neck, and he didn’t want to ruin the fun by wearing anything that showed off more of his neck and back. He has a bet going on with Tony where he bets nobody will notice it until the end of his degree where he plans to go in a loose tank top that would definitely flash more than just a bit of his tats. Tony bets that someone will notice it before.

Currently he’s tapping his foot impatiently in class waiting for the lecturer to let them out. Tony just got back from a business meeting that took him abroad and he’s promised to take Peter out for dinner, and Peter’s allowed him to come pick him up in whatever fancy car he’s feeling tonight. He’s partly excited for people’s reactions but mostly just to see Tony.

When the lecturer finishes up Peter is out of his seat in a second, already waving bye to his friends and heading for the door. He walks hurriedly to the front gate where Tony had messaged him a few minutes ago that he was arriving but there was a little bit of hold up so to just wait for him there.  

He’s just a few more steps away from where he was planning to wait when suddenly he’s surrounded. Peter’s hand instantly moves to under his jacket but he pauses when he realises it was just Flash and his friends, nothing dangerous. Though Peter’s instantly curious because they’ve never bothered him before, too unremarkable to be bothered.

“What’s up?” he asks to Flash who’s standing right in his path to Tony.

“Parker, we’ve got a proposition for you, let’s chat.” Flash grins at him and gestures off to the side where there’s an alley in between two buildings.

Peter looks around at all of them, there were only 4 and it wasn’t as if Peter couldn’t take them, he’s of course had lessons because being involved with the mob was no walk in the park. Plus he has a gun, two guns in fact. “Sure.” Tony wasn’t there yet anyways, he might as well deal with Flash now so he doesn’t have to do it next time.

“Excellent.” Flash says then leads Peter to the conveniently isolated area, convenient for Peter or Flash, Peter hasn’t decided yet.

“So we’ve heard some rumours that don’t seem to be that false about you suddenly coming across a great source of cash.” Flash says as he stops and turns to look at Peter. Peter is aware of how the four of them has him boxed in in the tiny alley.

Peter shrugs, “And?”

“Here’s the deal. You split us some of that cash and we’ll keep our hands off you.” Flash takes what Peter thinks is supposed to be a menacing step towards him.

Peter makes some humming noises as if he’s thinking, “How about no?” To this the four of them burst out laughing.

“You wanna try again Parker? Maybe we need to give you some incentives huh?” The one of his right says, cracking his knuckles.

Peter smiles sweetly at him, “Yeah, no.”

He easily dodges the fist that flies at him, grabbing and pulling it, tripping the guy to fall flat on his face. He replaces himself at the position the guy who tried to punch him was standing at, back to the mouth of the alley.

“Seems like you couple of fellas won’t take no for an answer.” Just then his phone chimes and Peter’s sure it’s Tony notifying him he’s reached. He sighs.

“Normally I’d play a little bit but I’m kinda in a rush here so let me tell you what,” Peter brushes his jacket up to allow his shoulder holster and the pink gem studded handle of his gun to peek through, “you still wanna fight?”

The boys had squared up when he tripped up their friend ready for a fight but now they’re all but gawking at the display. Flash seems to pull himself together quicker than he rest, “Yeah? So what? Like you’d dare to fire a gun on school grounds. Do you even know how to use it?”

Peter rolls his eyes, he can see that Flash is genuinely unafraid, and he wonders how someone so dumb can enter university. “Seriously Flash, do you really want to fight with someone who carries guns to class?” Peter then gestures to the three other guys who look ready to turn tail and run, “Look at your friends, they’re smarter than you, maybe you should actually try to learn something in uni.”

Flash grunts in anger and steps forward with a punch aimed at Peter. Peter is ready to dodge again when a hand shoots out from behind him and stops Flash’s fist before it can reach Peter.

“Who the fuck-” Flash begins to shout but stops and stumbles back when he looks up. Peter twists his upper body to look and is met with a suit clad chest and has to tilt his face upwards to meet Tony’s eyes through his sunglasses.

“Friends of yours, baby?” Tony places the hand he used to stop Flash’s fist onto Peter’s shoulder.

“Hm not really, daddy. They were just in the middle of threatening to beat me up if I didn’t give them money.” Peter beams innocently up at Tony then turns his smile onto Flash and his friends’ terrified faces.

“Well now that won’t do.” Tony tuts at the boys, though before he can continue one of the boys regains their composure enough to speak, “M-Mr Stark, Sir! W-we’re so sorry! We didn’t know he was yours!” Another one of them chimes in, “Y-yeah! Peter you should have said something! We’ll never bother you again! P-please let us go sir, we’re really sorry!” They bow hastily at both Peter and Tony.

“Hmm, I don’t know, I don’t like how you wanted to lay a hand on what’s mine… What do you think, baby?” Tony bends down to place a kiss on Peter cheek as he asks.

Peter places a finger against his chin and taps as if thinking, “Flash still seems eager to have a go at me daddy.”

Flash who was just glaring at Peter now realises he has Tony Stark’s casually murderous gaze on him and instantly deflates from his bravado and begs for mercy.

Peter chuckles at that, “Seems like he’s changed his mind.” Peter then turns himself around so he’s fully against his daddy’s chest and places both hands on it. “Normally I’m all up for a little bit of fun but we need to get to our reservation daddy, and I’d much rather be spending time with you than playing with them.”

Tony laughs, “Alright baby boy.” He places a hand around Peter’s trim waist and turns to leave, tugging Peter snug into his side. As Peter starts chattering to him about his day Tony turns to glare once more at the group of boys who were sagged on the ground sighing breaths of relief that they get to live one more day, they instantly tense up again as fear races down their spine just from that one look alone. Suffice to say they will never even go near, or even look at Peter again.

When they reach Tony’s car it’s surrounded by gaggles of students all peering at the expensive car, none daring to even touch it. Tony unlocks it and the sound makes pretty much all of them jump, turning around to look for its owner.

Some of the students instantly fall back far far away from the car and Tony, recognition and fear in their eyes, pulling along with them some of their friends who were more clueless about who Tony was in the less legal side of things.

Tony is smirking as he pulls open the door for Peter, who all but saunters up and pecks Tony on the lips before sliding into the million dollar car. When Tony slides into the driver seat and pulls away from the university, Peter finally asks, “The Lykan? Really?”

Tony laughs, “You can’t say you didn’t like the attention, I know just what gets you going darling.”

Peter giggles at that, Tony wasn’t wrong. “True, I also know that little display gets you hot too.” Peter slides his jacket off to leave him in a strappy top and his shoulder holsters on display then turns partially to face Tony, “You like showing the world who I belong to, daddy?”

Tony growls at that, a week away on a business meeting was a week too long to be away from his baby. “Don’t tempt me baby you might just regret it.”

Peter licks his lips before smiling and sliding his hand over Tony’s thigh, smoothing up and down and feeling Tony’s muscle clench at that. “I missed you daddy.”

Tony almost decides to ditch their reservation and go home to fuck his baby good and hard until Peter passes out but then he thinks of a better idea. “Well then put that pouty little mouth to use baby, you don’t want to be late to dinner do you?”

And while Peter slides his body to lean over into Tony's space he thinks, yeah, he’s really thankful for meeting Tony that fateful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ye so feedback would be nice, kudos and/or comment, tell me which part you liked etc. I may continue this so subscribe to the series you’d like to be notified when i do :)
> 
> It's a mess I say and I mean it. I'll definitely plan out what I want to write before I actually write it next time. my tumblr is petalsofelrondir.


End file.
